The Crimson Convicts
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Ron and Harry are thieves, what will happen if someone catches them?


The Crimson Convicts

Time was running out. Ron Weasley ran through streets of Diagon Alley as sweat beaded down his forehead. He turned his head quickly to make sure no one was following him. Sadly he wasn't so lucky. Wizards dressed in dark brown robes were chasing him down the streets. Ron caught a glimpse of them pulling out their wands.

'No fair, I don't have my wand.' He thought to himself as he turned a corner. He padded his pocket to make sure his 'goods' were still there. His hand was greeted with a solid thump.

Ron continued running, but he was running out of energy. He needed to reach the Leaky Cauldron where he was going to meet up with Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was sitting on a bench in the Leaky Cauldron. He drummed his fingers against the wood table impatiently. His sea green eyes stared at only one place, the entrance to Diagon Alley. One of his hands held his firebolt tightly as if he was ready to get up and fly away.

Many people stared at him, or rather his lightning scar. They all whispered behind their hands about the infamous thief. Some seemed to notice that his partner in crime wasn't with him. They wondered if the two friends were about to commit another crime. If they were, what were they going to steal this time?

Ron finally could see the Leaky Cauldron. His hopes rose as he neared the pub. He knew that his best friends, and partner in crime, would be waiting for him inside. All he had to do was get through the door and onto the broom. Ron quickened his pace so he could reach the pub faster. The wizards that were chasing him seemed to have given up, but Ron couldn't be sure.

A minute later Ron reached the door and he pushed it open. Upon seeing Harry, his face lit up. Their eyes meet and understanding crossed them. Ron ran to Harry as Harry got his firebolt ready.

The second Harry saw Ron he stood up. The grip on his broom relaxed slightly as he brought in front of himself. People talked excitedly as they watched Ron run over to Harry and jump up onto the broom. Harry grinned as he kicked off the ground and the pair of them soared into the air.

"Did you get it?" Harry asked Ron as the air whipped across their faces.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here!" Ron yelled back.

They shot out of the pub heading straight into... the wizards wearing dark brown robes. BAM! Harry crashed into three wizards before falling onto the ground. He could hear Ron using some choice swears as he was handcuffed.

"Great," Harry murmured to himself as he felt handcuffs around his wrist. They had finally been caught.

Harry glanced at Ron wondering if the object was safe. By the look on Ron's face, it was. They haven't found it yet. Harry felt a surge of relief wash over his body.

Ron glared at the wizards that caught them. He fortunately had been able to hid the stolen object deep into his pocket, making it nearly impossible for the wizards to detect.

After being handcuffed and put on brooms, Ron and Harry were taken to a house. The house was tall, black, and rather scary looking. The two had never seen a house like that.

The wizards helped Ron and Harry off the brooms, then roughly led them into the house. The inside was magnificent. The ceiling was as tall as the burrow, and at the top hung a chandelier. It glistened and shone bright against the light that was given off by the candles.

Ron glanced at Harry wondering where they had been taken. They thought that they were going straight to the Ministry, but being brought to this house was unexpected. Part of Ron was relieved because he was quite certain that they would've been executed if taken to the Ministry.

"We know you have it." One of the wizards said as he walked in front of Ron. His voice was deep and raspy; Ron shuddered when he heard it.

"Have what?" Harry asked eyeing the man.

"The topaz ring."

"The what?" Ron said trying to act confused. That was exactly what they had stolen, a topaz ring. It was worth a lot of money if sold to the right person.

"Don't be foolish boy, we watched you steal it." The man said walking back towards Ron.

"You what?" Ron started to say. "No, that's not possible. Harry I made sure no one was nearby!"

"It's alright Ron, really. Just give them the ring." Harry said still watching the man.

"Why, what's it to them?"

"No idea, but I think you should give it to them." Ron thought that Harry was bluffing, trying to convince the man that they would be cooperative.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You should listen to your friend," the man said smiling. "All we want is the ring, then you may leave."

Ron thought about it for a few minutes. FInally he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Glancing at Harry, he handed it to the man.

"There you have it, now let us go." He said glaring.

"I think I lied."

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled losing his temper. He couldn't believe it, why had Harry let him hand the ring over?

"I would like to recruit you." The man said calmly. He smiled as Ron's face turned a deep purple.

"Why?" Harry asked. It seemed like he was expecting something to happen, so surprise wasn't on his face.

"Because I need people with your skills. Being quite, stealthy, and good at teamwork.

"I have a vision, one that'll spread across the world. For this to happen, I need you on my team. I need both of you." He said looking over at Ron.

"What's in it for us?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Money, lots and lots of money."

Hearing that made Ron feel a little bit better. He considered the offer, and decided that he wanted to do it. After glancing at Harry he said, "Alright I'm in."

"Good, and Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Was Harry's simple response.

"Perfect. Now to introduce you to the group. We like to call ourselves: The Crimson Convicts."

 **AN: Genere: Crime**

 **Chaser 2**

 **Tutshill Tornados**

 **3\. (opening sentence) Time was running out.  
4\. (word) chasing**

 **14\. (gemstone) Topaz**

 **Words: 1059**


End file.
